


The Last Hurrah

by Chie (Chierafied)



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Banter, Canon Compliant, Established Relationship, Exams, F/M, Fluff, Hogwarts Seventh Year, One Shot, Originally Posted on Tumblr
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-10-31
Updated: 2017-10-31
Packaged: 2019-01-27 05:04:33
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,852
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12574324
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Chierafied/pseuds/Chie
Summary: After nearly seven years in Hogwarts, the dreaded N.E.W.T.s are finally here. Lily's planned to get some last minute studying done, but her boyfriend James Potter is a master of distraction...





	The Last Hurrah

**Author's Note:**

> One shot I wrote for jilytober, inspiration came from [marauders70s](https://marauders70s.tumblr.com/) jilytober prompt "N.E.W.T.s"

Tucked in a quiet corner, deep in the bowels of the library, Remus Lupin was muttering under his breath, waving his wand through a complex series of movements. Sirius Black – whom Lily had seen studying only a handful of times – had a pile of books in front of him and was feverishly taking notes. Peter Pettigrew, his round face pale, was biting at his fingernails and frowning at their Transfiguration textbook.

Lily shook her head and looked down at her book, but her eyes were growing tired and the lines were starting to blur. She tried hold firm, felt the desperation licking at her heels as she told herself to focus... But her brain didn’t appear to be in a cooperative mood.

She leaned back in her seat and slanted a glance across the table, where James Potter sat. He was mussing up his hair and gnawing on his quill, and completely ignoring the textbook propped open in front of him. His hazel eyes warmed as they met with hers, a crooked smile began to curve his lips.

And despite the panic churning in the pit of her stomach, despite the stress pressing down on her temples, Lily found herself smiling back.

Without a word, James got up from his seat and strolled away.

Peter waved after him, but Sirius and Remus didn’t even seem to notice.

Lily waited all of two seconds, before she was reaching for her bag, packing her things with hurried efficiency and scrambling after James.

He’d stopped to wait by the aisle of towering shelves, and deftly snatched Lily’s arm, tucking into the crook of his own as she caught up with him.

“You know the library’s open for another three hours,” she whispered, as they made their way towards the exit. “We’re wasting time we could use to study.”

“I’ve studied all I can stomach,” James replied, steering her towards the staircase as they left the library.

“I spent the better part of the last hour staring at you. You hold so much more appeal to me than a textbook.”

“You sure know how to compliment a girl,” Lily said wryly, stepping onto the moving staircase with James. “Where are we going, anyway?”

James bent closer, so he could whisper into her ear. “Somewhere where I can have you all to myself.”

Lily’s eyebrow arched. “Really now? The most important exams of our lives start the day after tomorrow, and you think shagging’s a better way to prepare for them than studying?”

“Shagging’s always better than studying. Besides, you were the one to entice me.”

Lily shot him an incredulous stare. “Entice you how?”

“You were biting your lip,” James told him. “Made me want to have a little nip, too.”

He leaned over, caught her earlobe between his teeth.

Lily hissed and nudged him away.

“Still in public, Potter!”

“I don’t care.”

“We’ve discussed about PDA affecting our credibility as Head Students –”

“Evans, we only have a few weeks left before we leave Hogwarts for good.”

“Exactly! A few more weeks of trying to hold even a semblance of dignity…”

He rolled his eyes, as the staircase stopped moving. They stepped off and started down the seventh floor corridor. Thankfully, it was empty of students at this time of day, at this crucial time of the school year.

“No one’s around,” James pointed out, gesturing at the corridor.

While Lily hesitated, he wound his arms around her waist and pulled her against him.

Leaned in so close his lips almost brushed against hers.

“But if you’d still rather go back to the library and study…” He held his hands up and stepped back, a knowing gleam lighting up his eyes.

Lily’s eyes narrowed, and a strangled sound of frustration escaped from her. This bloody berk knew her too well.

Irritation still bubbling in her veins – along with something much more heady and heated – she stepped into him, fisted her hands in the front of his robes and crushed her lips against his.

She could _taste_ his smirk, as he bit down on her bottom lip – the one she had been gnawing on while trying to inhale the textbook. His hand slid down her spine, squeezed her bum as he pulled her closer.

She tangled her fingers in his hair, making even a bigger mess of it, and deepened the kiss.

They stood there entangled like that for a breathless moment, then pulled apart.

Lily drew her hands back, gave James’ shoulder a little shove.

“Better get pacing, Potter.”

James grinned at her, and didn’t even bother to adjust his crooked glasses before he began to walk the corridor, willing the Room of Requirement to appear.

 

 

* * *

 

 

Lily’s temples were pounding, and she rubbed one absently, leaving behind faint smudges of ink as she tried to pull in the tattered remains of her focus. She added a bit more to question four in a sudden burst of inspiration. She read over her answer to question nine for the umpteenth time and frowned. There was still something missing there, she knew that, but for the life of her she couldn’t remember –

“Quills down, please!”

Lily muttered a few choice words, obediently set her quill down onto the table, and leaned back in her seat as the examiner summoned her exam paper.

“Well, we’ll done here. You’re free to go!”

Chair legs scraped against the floor of the Great Hall and murmurs and pieces of conversation began to fill the air as the students got up from their seats and started to leave.

Lily grabbed her bag and stretched, easing her stiff muscles.

Marlene McKinnon appeared to her side, nudged her with her elbow.

“Thank Merlin it’s over, eh?”

Lily shook her head, started to ease her way through the crowd.

“I’ll be thankful after I’ve lived through all the exams and not just the first one,” she replied.

Marlene snorted.

“You always look on the bright side, don’t you?”

“Pots and kettles, Marls.”

“Fair enough.”

They squeezed out of the Great Hall doors together, and met Mary in the Entrance hall, wringing her hands.

“How did it go?” Lily asked.

“Huh? What? Fine.” Mary sighed. “Fine, I think. Should pass anyway. It’s the practical exam that’s tying me in knots.”

“Ssh, I’m trying not to think about it,” Marlene hissed.

“Oh yeah?” Lily raised her eyebrow. “How’s that working for you?”

Marlene made a face.

“I think I’ll need to go and study a bit more,” Mary decided, radiating nervousness. She gave them a wave, then rushed towards the stairs.

“Skittish,” Marlene remarked, looking after her.

“Stressed,” Lily replied, then heaved a sigh. “I guess I should go study too.”

The mere thought of even more studying made the headache return with vengeance.

A pair of sleekly muscled arms wrapped around Lily’s waist from behind.

She groaned.

“Oh no, not you again.”

“The sweet words every bloke wants to hear from their girlfriend,” came the easy reply.

Then he leaned over to kiss her cheek.

Lily scowled, swatted at his arm and tried to ignore the enormous smirk on Marlene’s face.

“Still in public, Potter.”

“I really don’t care.”

“I don’t mind either,” Marlene said. “You’re so adorable together.”

Lily paid no heed to Marlene. She turned to glare at James– though god knew it never seemed to have the desired effect on him.

“Why’re you here harassing me? Aren’t you supposed to be cavorting around with your mates?”

“No cavorting to be had, I’m afraid.” James shrugged. “Remus has gone to hit the books again. Sirius wanted to take a nap. And Pete… I’m pretty sure Pete’s shell-shocked from that written exam.”

“Bless him,” Lily murmured.

His arms were still securely wrapped around her waist and she swatted at them again.

“Now go, scram. I need to get some studying done and you’re a distraction.”

“You’re just full of compliments today, love.” James grinned.

Lily’s heart melted a little.

“I mean it,” she said, and didn’t sound convincing even to her own ears.

“Look me in the eye and tell me you _want_ to study,” James countered.

Lily met his eyes and grimaced.

“I said I _needed_ to study.”

“Nah, what you need is a break.”

Lily’s eyes sparked in anger, just before Marlene cut in.

“James is right. I saw you rubbing your temples in there.”

Lily slanted Marlene a wounded look. “Traitor.”

Marlene patted her shoulder. “Trust me, Lily. You don’t need to study. You’ve got this. Enjoy your break!”

With one last cheeky smile, Marlene wandered off.

Lily turned to James, and bit her lip.

“You think I’ve got this?”

“Love, you’ve been studying two years for this. Also, you’re Lily bloody Evans.”

She laughed at that, caught James’ lips in a swift kiss.

“Then let’s take a break.”

 

* * *

 

 

The moment Lily stepped out of the Great Hall, the weight of the world dropped from her shoulders. Feeling light and giddy, she all but ran up the stairs, all the way to the seventh floor and the Gryffindor Common Room.

She flopped down onto a plush red sofa next to Sirius Black, leaned against the backrest and closed her eyes. Sunlight was streaming in through the window, warm and bright and lovely.

Sirius slung out his arm, wound it around her shoulders.

“Here we are, Red,” he said, his handsome face all smiles.

“Here we are, Black,” she returned. Then she laughed.

“No more classes. No more exams.”

The corners of Lily’s lips twitched. “Whatever are you gonna do with yourself now.”

Sirius guffawed a laugh, nudged at her with true affection.

“I’ll have to figure something out.”

They joked and talked, their hearts light and full.

Remus and Marlene and Mary found them on the sofa some time later, all of them just as relieved and cheerful.

They gathered around, basked in the warmth of their friendship, their happiness.

“Thank Merlin it’s over,” Marlene declared, as she sat down next to Lily.

Lily grinned.

“Agreed,” Remus said, clapping Sirius on the shoulder

“I need another five minutes,” Mary said, her eyes a little wild. “Hasn’t really all sunk in yet.”

“Give it time,” Sirius said, flashing her an easy smile.

Peter climbed through the portrait hole and pounded over to them, James following at a more sedate pace.

“It’s over. We survived. And it’s _over_!” His round face was shining.

“Life is good, Pete,” Sirius said, grinning. “Life is good.”

James reached them.

He didn’t say anything, just stopped to stand before where Lily sat, pulled her off the sofa, stole her seat and planted her in his lap.

And instead uttering a single objection, Lily laughed – laughed until his lips pressed against hers to swallow the sound, to turn it into a sigh.

Her green eyes were alight when he pulled back. “Well, hello to you too, Potter.”

James was smiling at her, his eyebrows raised.

“Aren’t you gonna complain that we’re out in public?”

“No. I’m not.”

Lily pulled him in for another kiss, and around them Mary gasped, Marlene and Peter laughed, Sirius whistled and Remus hooted.

All was well.

 

 


End file.
